The Nanny
by RoseHeart
Summary: An Alternate reality on how Mamoru and Usagi meet through the one named Chibi-Usa...
1. Craziness

1 Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13(language)  
  
Email: JCKat04@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and never will. Enough said. ^.^"  
  
Summary: An alternate reality on how Mamoru and Usagi happen to meet one day through the one named Chibi-Usa...  
  
Author notes: Hi Hi! I'm glad you decided to click on my story and read it. ^.^ This is greatly appreciated. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted. I had the idea for this story for about a year now when I was flipping the channels one day. You know that show, "The Nanny." Well, being the lazy person I am, I haven't started writing until today-_-Well on with the story. . .  
  
@~~~~~~~~333  
  
"DADDY!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru Chiba jumped in his seat and looked up at the pink hair girl standing in front of his desk.  
  
"What is it Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru said, sighing. He took off his glasses eyeing the 3 year old.  
  
"Daddy," begin Chibi-Usa, "can you read me a story? pwee?"  
  
She wobbled to the other side of the desk into her dad's lap. She managed to curl herself up into a ball. Chibi-Usa looked up at Mamoru with her puppy dog face and red eyes pleading.  
  
"Pwee?" Chibi-Usa asked again.  
  
Mamoru couldn't help but smile. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk then back at Chibi-Usa. She stuck her bottom lip out even farther.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Mamoru.  
  
He smiled, picking her up off his lap and started to walk down to her room.  
  
"Yah!" shouted Chibi-Usa grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Mamoru put her down and let her choose the book she wanted. He knew which book she was going to choose.  
  
"This one daddy!" squeal Chibi-Usa jumping into her small bed.  
  
Mamoru looked at the old, worn book as he sat down beside her. 'Serenity and Endymion' it was called. Chibi-Usa loved that book ever since it was first read to her as a baby. She knew the whole story by heart but loved to rehear the legend about the beautiful princess who loved her prince charming. But, she always fell asleep right before the end where the prince sacrificed his life for hers.  
  
Chibi-Usa snuggled up close to her dad as he opened up the book to the first page.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD GIRL," yelled a woman about the age of 22 with fiery black hair, "IT'S JUST A DAMN DRESS. PICK ONE ALREADY!"  
  
"IT'S NOT JUST A DAMN DRESS! IT'S A VERY SPECIAL DRESS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" another woman about the same age with long blond hair snapped back.  
  
"Will you guys quiet down please! Everyone is staring," whispered loudly a woman with short blue hair.  
  
Ami Mizuno covered her forehead with her hand and mumbled a few words that were unheard. Rei Hino and Minako Aino both turned beet red when they saw all the commotion they had cause. They both mumbled a 'sorry' to the sales lady shaking her head.  
  
"Look Minako, you have 5 dresses here," said Rei, "just narrow it down to the one you like the most and lets get out of here."  
  
"But Rei...I like all five of them..."  
  
A loud groan came out of Rei as she charged into Minako.  
  
"Oy...," moaned Ami and silently prayed they would make it out of there soon, without any casualties.  
  
"Jez you guys, I can hear you'll from all the way from the front of the store," said Makoto Kino walking up to them with Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"What the heck happened here?" asked Usagi staring at Minako and Rei down on the ground with what seemed like a million dresses.  
  
All she got was a 'humph' and a 'bleh' from the two ladies.  
  
"So...," started Usagi, "can we go and eat now?"  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"...and they were all reincarnated on earth, the end," Mamoru finished closing the book.  
  
He looked at Chibi-Usa who had fallen asleep long before he had even got halfway through. He smiled and kissed her forehead pulling the blanket up to her chin. Mamoru walked quietly out of her room into the hallway closing the door partly.  
  
Leaning on the wall, Mamoru sighed deeply looking at the pile of papers still on his desk. He wondered how much longer he could keep this up. It had only been a month since he was promoted to vice president of International Communications. Being VP, demanded more hours at work and more paper work. Being a dad, was even harder. He had a lot of work to do and barely enough time for Chibi-Usa.  
  
Glancing at the newspaper on the floor, he got an idea. Mamoru sat down at his desk and picked up the phone quickly before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to place an ad in tomorrow's paper..."  
  
@~~~~~~~333 The Other Side of Town...  
  
Minako had finally decided on the light yellow and orange plaid dress. Rei had calmed down since then and was chattering away. Ami had a slightly small headache but nothing too bad. Makoto was commenting on the restaurant and how she wanted to open one like this sometime in the near future.  
  
Usagi sighed deeply while twirling her fork in her pasta. Her plate was still over halfway covered which was unusual for her since she ate more then enough for two people.  
  
Usagi sighed blowing a strand of blond hair out of her face. She propped an elbow up on the table resting her chin in her hand. Suddenly she felt a small pain in her forearm.  
  
"What the heck was that for?!?" shrieked Usagi glaring at Rei.  
  
"You looked like you were off in la-la land and I had to get your attention somehow," Rei said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Well jez Rei, you could have just tapped me you know," Usagi said in the same tone.  
  
"Hold on a minute you guys," Makoto started, "lets not make any more of a fool of ourselves alright?" She looked in Rei's direction.  
  
"...fine...," they both replied in unison.  
  
You would think that would have learned by now. Makoto thought to herself.  
  
"So are up to it Usagi?" Minako asked.  
  
"Up for what?" Usagi asked back confused.  
  
"Going to the new ice skating rink that's opening next weekend," Minako relied.  
  
"...Uh yeah sure...," she answered back.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Ami asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh...nothing," she replied quickly.  
  
"Come on Usagi, tell us," Makoto urged.  
  
She sipped on her coke and thought for a minute.  
  
"Okay...well...this may take awhile...lets see...I was fired today from Bloomingdales (AN: Don't ask me if they have on in Tokyo.. I have no idea)... and my land lord decided to kick me out."  
  
"What?" all four girls cried.  
  
"Yeah my boss is a jerk and a male chauvinist pig. A good 'friend' needed *my* job so he just handed it right over to her when he saw what wasn't wearing." Usagi rolled her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Then my land lord claims I didn't pay last month's rent which is a lie! I even showed that bastard the check from the bank. Oh, but then he says that my re-painting in my apartment was a violation of rule 4- something-whatever. And I have to be out of there in a week."  
  
Usagi threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Oh and get this girls, he has a 'friend' that needs a place to stay. And she just *loves* *my* part of the building since it has a perfect view of the city." She rolled her eyes again.  
  
"So basically, I got screwed twice in one day all thanks to the creation of men." (AN: Look Bunny! lol. Inside joke for those of you who are reading this...)  
  
Usagi stabbed her fork into her food and leaned back into the seat sighing. They stared at her in amazement for a moment. Then they all started talking at once.  
  
"Usa, you can come..."  
  
"...We'll help you...  
  
"Don't worry girlie..."  
  
"...I'm gonna pound him into the ground when I get my hands on him." That one came from Makoto.  
  
"I really appreciate it you guys, but I really need to do this on my own," Usagi said giving them a small reassuring smile. They all nodded knowingly.  
  
"Alright Usagi. We are always here for you, you know that,"  
  
Minako said the others agreed, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she said and smiled.  
  
"And you had better know that Odango Atama," said Rei smiling using her old nickname. Usagi was far beyond being meatball head.  
  
Her blond hair was now only halfway down her back ever since the 'bubble gum' incident. Back in high school, a jealous girl named Cassandra decided it would be funny to see Usagi blow a casket. She blew a casket all right. Cassandra never messed with Usagi when Makoto and herself were done with her.  
  
@~~~~~~~33  
  
They all hugged Usagi as they were getting ready to leave for  
  
their homes.  
  
"Take care Usagi. Call us if you need to," Makoto said.  
  
"I will," Usagi replied.  
  
"There is always room for you at the temple Usa," offered Rei.  
  
"Thanks," said Usagi and hugged her again.  
  
She watched them drive off and got into her champagne colored Camery. Usagi put the key into the ignition and sat there thinking.  
  
"I am so totally screwed. There is no way I can get a new place in a week. It's impossible!" Usagi said thinking out loud. She turned the key in the ignition and started home.  
  
@~~~~~~~33  
  
Mamoru yawned and looked at the clock. Five minutes 'til 1 a.m. it read. Have I been up for that long? he asked himself. At least tomorrow is Saturday. Either that or try to stay awake during a meeting.Dang that is so hard to do especially with Mr. Morhand's talking.  
  
Mamoru got up and started to walk down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
He stopped by Chibi-Usa's first to check on her.  
  
Sound asleep. He yawned again and went into his room. He flopped on his bed without changing his clothes because he was so tired. He fell asleep wondering if hiring a nanny was a good idea...  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333  
  
End of Chapter 1! Very short I know but the muses in my head decided to  
  
leave early. So how was it? Did it suck as bad as I think it did? R & R  
  
if this is posted at ff.net or email me JCKat04@yahoo.com 


	2. Lost

Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13 (language)  
  
Email: [1]JCKat04@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Me, no own Sailor Moon. You, no own Sailor Moon. Sound fair enough? Lol  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with school, tennis, ECT. It might be this way for awhile since I have project after reports after what ever else. ~. ~ My story tends to switch places quickly but you'll know where you're at (I think..). Any who, on with the story.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
`Ding, dong!'  
  
`Thunk.'  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Usagi groaned rubbing her head trying to untangle herself from the sheets.  
  
`Ding, dong!'  
  
"Urge, I'm coming," Usagi yelled, annoyed as heck. She glanced at the clock picking herself up off the wooden floor.  
  
`6:45 a.m.'  
  
She slid and tripped over the sheets.  
  
"This had better be good," she mumbled getting up again, stumbling to the door.  
  
Usagi swung the door open to only find a slutty dressed red head woman with a cigarette in her hand. Which, in her opinion, was not worth the early morning wake up. She coughed and waved a hand in front of her face trying to breathe.  
  
"You aren't suppose to smoke those in the building," remarked Usagi.  
  
"I can do what I want," sneered Desiree blowing smoke into her face.  
  
"Uh..." Usagi coughed again and said, "Who died and made you queen?"  
  
"No one my dear haploid, but I will be the queen of this place by 8 o'clock this evening," scoffed Desiree.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about," Usagi said glaring at her.  
  
"You," Desiree said pointing at her, "are out tonight by 8 or else I will kick you out myself."  
  
"Says who," snarled Usagi.  
  
"Says Daniel, who *was* your landlord," Desiree smirked empathizing the word.  
  
"What the..."Usagi started with a furious look on her face.  
  
"Lets just say we got close last night and now I get what I want," she grinned like an idiot would.  
  
Usagi made a face and shuddered trying to erase the picture in her mind.  
  
"Look, whatever okay. Just get out of my apartment because it's still mine!" and with that she slammed the door in Desiree's face.  
  
Usagi growled walking to her room not listening to Desiree on the other side of the door.  
  
Damn her she thought.  
  
She looked around her room and wondered how the heck she was going to be out of there in a week, much less 13 hours. She fell on top of the bed and groaned. Then, she sat right up again. Going to her closet she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. She put them on quickly along with her tennis shoes. Walking out the door with her key in hand, she pushed past Desiree who was blocking her way. She rolled her eyes and started down the stairs going toward the park to cool off.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"...To-mor-row, tomorrow, I lub you to-mor-row, t'is only a-ddayyy aaaaaaa-wayyyy!"  
  
Mamoru chuckled at the little girl's singing. Chibi-Usa giggled as she finished the song with her pink pigtails bobbing up and down.  
  
Earlier that morning, more like at 7:30, Chibi-Usa came bouncing into her father's room and announced she wanted to go to the park to watch the puppet show. And of course, he agreed when she gave him the puppy dog face. So here they were now, in Juuban City Park.  
  
"Daddy, can I get some ice-cream? Pwee?" she asked they were coming to an ice-cream vender.  
  
"Sure, why not," he replied and pulled out his wallet.  
  
"One fudgicle please," he said giving the man a five dollar bill.  
  
"Aren't you gonna have one daddy?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Nah," replied Mamoru," I'm not hungry."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Chibi-Usa remembering her manners.  
  
"Well, well, look at the pretty picture we have here. A little girl with her daddy on a Saturday at the park." A tall, round man with brown-grayish hair walked up to them smiling. "While I remember when I use to take my own little girl here early up. But now she's all grown up with a little girl of her own." Mr. W.B. Morhand chuckled as he shook hands with Mamoru.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Morhand," Mamoru said brightly. "It's nice to see you this morning."  
  
"Yes, yes. And what's your name darling?" asked Mr. Morhand bending down at bit to Chibi-Usa's level.  
  
"...Usagi, sir...Chibi-Usa..." she said shying hiding behind Mamoru's leg.  
  
"What a pretty name for such a pretty little girl."  
  
"Thank you sir," Chibi-Usa said licking her fudgicle.  
  
Mr. Morhand smiled and turned to Mamoru.  
  
"Now about those papers Mr. Chibi..."Mr. Morhand chattered on as Chibi-Usa looked on. Suddenly, the breezed picked up and the next thing she knew her small, blue hat flew off.  
  
"Hey," she cried and then giggled. "Come back here you!" and ran off chasing the hat down the walkway, neither men noticing...  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"...Wanted...cashier...uh...no...Deliverer...no..." Usagi took her red felt tip pen and marked through both jobs. She blond hair up in a ponytail blew in the wind as she tried to hold onto the paper.  
  
"Hmm..." She chewed on the top and scanned the rest of the classified ads in the Juuban News. So far, she's read through one page and still didn't find anything suitable enough for her.  
  
"Ah ha!" she cried triumphantly. "Wanted, a full time nanny for 3 year old. Full sized bed and bath with no rent. Call 560-6789 for info," she read and circled the ad with her red pen. The paper then suddenly blew out of her grasp up into the air.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" she shouted.  
  
Usagi was about to go after when a small blue hat blew up against her leg. She bent down to pick it up when she saw a small pair of feet with pink tennis shoes standing beside her.  
  
"Is this yours sweetie?" she asked holding the hat out to the little girl.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the girl said softly taking the hat in one hand while the other held a fudgicle.  
  
Usagi looked around trying to find who could possibly be responsible for the little girl who stood in front of her. There wasn't anyone near enough and no one was coming her way. She looked down at the pink haired girl who nervously licked her half-melted ice cream.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?" asked Usagi putting her hands on her knees.  
  
"My name is Usagi," the little girl said in a small voice. "But my daddy calls me Chibi-Usa because he said I was very writtle when I was born."  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "That's my name too, Usagi I mean."  
  
"Really? Wow," Chibi-Usa said amazed.  
  
"Okay, Chibi-Usa, where's your daddy at?" she asked recalling what the girl had told her. Chibi-Usa looked around and pointed in a random direction.  
  
"Alright..." Usagi said unsure what to do next.  
  
"Can you show me where your daddy's at?" she asked. Chibi-Usa nodded and Usagi took her sticky hand and started walking in the direction she thought was right.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"...And so I would really appreciated if they forms where done by Monday afternoon," Morhand finished with Mamoru nodding.  
  
"Well have a good day Mr. Chibi and I'll see you Monday." They shook hands and he walked off.  
  
Profit form. Monday. Check. He mentally wrote a list in his head.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption Chibi-U..." Mamoru stopped short when he didn't see the one he was talking to.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?"  
  
He frantically searched around him and saw no one of whom he was looking for.  
  
"Oh dear Kame..." he mumbled and went off to look for Chibi-Usa. How far can a three-year-old get? He asked himself.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Usagi wetted a paper towel and gently wiped the chocolate from Chibi-Usa's face and hands. They were standing next to a water fountain and decided to take a small break since Chibi-Usa was a bit tired.  
  
Usagi bent down and held Chibi-Usa's hands when she heard her faint sniffles.  
  
"What's the matter Chibi-Usa?" she asked softly.  
  
"W-what if sniffle we can-can't find my dadd-y?" Chibi-Usa managed to say.  
  
"We'll find him Chibi-Usa." She paused for a moment. "I promise."  
  
"You will?" asked Chibi-Usa wiping her eyes on the back of her small hand.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes, I will." Chibi-Usa hugged her tightly with her tiny arms. A bit surprised, Usagi hugged her back. She smiled when she pulled back and saw the little girl was yawning.  
  
"Would you like to go back to my place and take a nap?"  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head. "No, I wanna find my daddy."  
  
Usagi smiled at her willingness and said, "Okay, how about I give you a piggy back ride instead?"  
  
"Okay," agreed Chibi-Usa and climbed on Usagi's back.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Usagi started to walk down the pathway toward the direction of where the puppet show she knew about was going to be held. Soon, she heard a faint snoring noise and tilted at her up unsuccessfully to look up at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Usagi somehow managed to turn Chibi-Usa around so that she was being cradled in her arms. She had an innocent look on her face as she slept. Usagi smiled and sat down on a bench with Chibi-Usa's head in her lap. She listened to the puppet show in the distance hoping to find this little girl's father soon.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333  
  
Done with this chapter. Dang, that took me long enough don't ya think? ~.~ I'll try to do better. ~Rose~  
  
"Advising is a risky business; you never know who will make a decision based on some half-baked comment of yours."  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:JCKat04@yahoo.com 


	3. Meeting

1 Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13 (language)  
  
Email: JCKat04@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There, I said it! Woo hoo!  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen for the very late update for chapter 2 & 3. I apologize right now for the future if I don't update once a week. I'll try really hard but I'm so busy with school, tennis, and life (bah...) that sometimes I don't have time to write. I really do wish I had more time. I have exams coming up so...don't count on me updating for a bit. Gomen I wish there was another way. =(  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Mamoru searched around the entire north end of the park. He found absolutely no trace of his one and only daughter. His mind started to go into panic mood. He tried to think of where a 3-year-old could possible get. Mamoru tried not to think of the worse that could happen and prayed Chibi-Usa was okay.  
  
Mamoru sat down on a lonely near-by bench putting his head in his hands. It had only been 30 minutes since she was missing but to a parent it can seem like forever. His heart raced as his mind displayed frightful images in his head. Watching a little girl and her mother walk by, his heart sank in his chest.  
  
Why am I just sitting here? he asked himself.  
  
Mamoru got up when he saw an officer pass by and quickly flagged her down.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am," he said, "Can you please help me find my daughter? She's only three and she just wondered off while I was talking to my boss."  
  
The officer's face softened and nodded.  
  
"Of course. I have a kid of my own that age. Don't worry, we'll find her."  
  
Mamoru just nodded as she started to ask him a few questions.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
On the south end of the park, the puppet show was still going on as Chibi-Usa started to wake up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked still groggy from her nap.  
  
"With me, Usagi. Remember?" she replied and asked softly.  
  
Chibi-Usa sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Has my daddy come to find me yet?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Usagi's face saddened a bit and said, "No sweetie, not yet. But I promise we will find him."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded biting her upper lip. Usagi hugged her tightly and reassuringly trying to repress her fear. A low rumbling was heard in the distance as the two looked up. The skies had turned a dark gray as the clouds started to roll in.  
  
A drop a liquid hit the back of Usagi's hand.  
  
"Oh no...," she moaned.  
  
Suddenly the drop turned into many huge drops as they splashed onto the occupants below.  
  
"Come on," Usagi shouted over the roaring thunder and grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand.  
  
They ran toward the entrance of the park with the storm on their heels. Usagi realized the closest place to get out of the rain was her apartment. So, she took her there.  
  
The pair dashed inside 'Bergen's Apartments' with their clothes-soaking wet. Somehow, from the 30 second it took to get to the apartment, the rain had picked up rapidly drenching them from head to toe. Usagi shivered as the cold air welcomed them. She took Chibi-Usa's hand, who was also shivering, and took the elevator to the 5th floor.  
  
Usagi fumbled with the key a bit and opened the door with a shaky hand. They both went inside and Usagi handed Chibi-Usa a towel as soon as she found one.  
  
"Let me go and find you some dry clothes to wear so you won't catch a cold," Usagi offered and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Usagi looked around in her drawers and closet but didn't think there was anything that would remotely fit the little girl. She looked around the bottom drawer when a small blotch of pink caught her attention.  
  
"Ah ha," she cried lifting up a pink tee shirt with a white bunny on the front that she had lent to Minako a while back. Minako had accidentally washed it in hot water and dried it in the dryer making it shrink to look like a size 5 in kids.  
  
Usagi walked back out and asked Chibi-Usa to change into the shirt and she would dry the clothes she had on now. She nodded and went into the bathroom. Usagi walked back into her room to change herself when she heard a 'whoosh' coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," she said knocking on the door, "Are you okay in there? Do you need some help?"  
  
Usagi heard a faint 'no' through the door and went to change her clothing. She was unsure if leaving a 3-year-old in the bathroom by herself was okay. Her conscience said no and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a lavender T- shirt. Going back to the bathroom door she heard a 'splash' and opened the door.  
  
Sitting on the floor half-naked with towels on the floor, Chibi-Usa tried to clean up the water that somehow manage to get there too. Chibi-Usa looked up at Usagi with a fearful look on her face.  
  
"It's all right Chibi-Usa," she said helping her off the floor. "I shouldn't have left you in here alone."  
  
Chibi-Usa brightened up a bit as Usagi reached her hand out to help her up. She took her hand and was lead to the bathtub. Usagi gave Chibi-Usa a bath and clean up the bathroom in a jiffy.  
  
Usagi kind of laughed to herself at how cute Chibi-Usa looked in the oversized pink shirt, with her pink hair down, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Want to have some hot chocolate?" Usagi asked, opening up a few cabinets.  
  
"Yes, please Miss Usagi."  
  
She hid a smile from the little girl at her well-mannered nature.  
  
"Did your Mommy teach you to be so polite?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
Usagi stood on the stool reached up to pull down two mugs. She turned around and saw where the once happy little girl was to the suddenly sad little girl who replaced her.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Usagi asked placing the mugs on the counter. She knelt down beside her and looked at the joyless little face.  
  
"I don't have a mummy...," she said quietly.  
  
Usagi mentally kicked herself as her own face saddened a bit.  
  
"You're not alone Chibi-Usa," she said softly her eyes downcast. "You see Chibi-Usa, I don't have a Mommy either."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up. "Really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What happened to her? Was she really pretty? All the other mommies are pretty, even Gable's."  
  
A petite smile placed itself upon Usagi's lips. "Yes, she was very pretty." The small smile turned into a grin as she reminisced.  
  
"She use to read me stories and made me treats after school. She always knew what to say when father was getting ready to blow a gasket. The room seemed to light up every time she'd walk in. But then s-she...," Usagi trailed off as an image flashed through her mind. She shuddered and tried to recompose herself looking back at Chibi-Usa who had a look on her face wanting her to finish.  
  
"But then she died," she paused before going on. "So you see Chibi-Usa I don't have a mother either," she said with her crystal blue eyes showing sympathy. Suddenly Chibi-Usa wrapped her tiny arms around Usagi. She closed her eyes and hugged the little girl back.  
  
"What was that for?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
"Because my daddy hugs me when I talked about my Mommy. He always looks mad when I talk about her so I try not to. I hate it when he's mad at me. It makes me sad." Chibi-Usa took her fingers and made herself frown. "See?"  
  
Usagi smiled softly and said," I'm sure he doesn't mean to be mad at you. You're too sweet to be mad at for long." A smile spread about Chibi-Usa's round face and looked genuinely happy.  
  
"Speaking of your father, what's his name?" Usagi asked.  
  
"My daddy's name is Mamoru Chiba he works in this huge building next to the park." Chibi-Usa stretched her arms out to emphasize how big it was.  
  
Protector of earth Usagi thought to herself finding the meaning of the name.  
  
"Okay, Mamoru Chiba. Got it. Do you know your address or phone number?"  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head with a bit of regret but then lit up and said, "My daddy makes me carry around this card in my purse. Let me go get it!" And with that she jumped up from the table and ran into the living room.  
  
She came back with a small pink child sized purse that Usagi hadn't notice before. Chibi-Usa pulled out a slightly dampened, but still readable, business card. Written at top in gold letter was 'International Communications'.  
  
Minako works there thought Usagi.  
  
She looked over the rest of the card. 'Mamoru Chiba, Vice President. 1634 Boulevard Drive Home phone: 560-9123 Mobile: 560-6789'  
  
560-6789? Usagi looked at the number again. It looked familiar to her in a way but had no idea why. She shrugged it off and went to pick up the phone. Cradling the phone on her shoulder, she began to wonder what she was going to say.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Across Town...  
  
Mamoru stopped outside a small dining cart and went in to escape from the violent storm. He ran a hand through his silky, but at the moment wet, black hair. His eyes searched for a place to sit since everyone had had the same idea as to retreat from the storm.  
  
Mamoru spotted a stool at the front counter near the wall. Sitting down, he signaled the waitress and ordered a cup of coffee. Bringing both hands to his face, he blew into them trying to warm them up. Mamoru then stared straight ahead with his chin resting on his fists.  
  
The coffee came and Mamoru wrapped his hands around the cup. A small, unnoticed tear slipped down his cheek and quickly deposited itself on the napkin that laid beside his elbow. He cleared his throat and took a sip of the coffee that seemed to have a bitter taste to it. His eyes suddenly focused on the rain that pounded on the window.  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and hoped to Kame that his little angel was safe and sheltered from the treacherous storm. He rubbed his cheeks when a sudden ringing was heard from inside his jacket pocket. Clearing his throat he took he cell phone from its place and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Mr. Mamoru Chibi speaking?" asked a soft sounding voice that had a touch of sweetness to it.  
  
"This is he, may I ask who's calling," he replied.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Chibi-Usa, is all right and at my home at the moment. I found her wondering alone in the park and we tried to find you but then the storm set in and closest place I could think of was here, at my place. Here, why don't you talk to her? She anxious to hear from you," Usagi finished up handing the phone to Chibi-Usa, hoping that the man on the other line didn't think she was some sort of psycho who was holding his daughter as ransom or something.  
  
Mamoru was silent for a moment as the news sank in. Relief swept over him and as he placed a hand over his chest.  
  
"Daddy?" asked a tiny voice that came onto the line of whom he recognized immediately.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Is that you honey?"  
  
She giggled at her father's question.  
  
"Of course it is daddy. You so silly."  
  
Mamoru smiled to himself and silently thanked his lucky stars she was all right.  
  
"I'm going to come and pick you up okay Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Yay! Then you can meet Miss Usagi. She's the nice and pretty lady who is taking care of me. Guess what daddy! She has the same name as me!"  
  
"How neat. Can you hand the phone back to Miss Usagi please?" Mamoru asked anxiously.  
  
"Okies!" and quickly handed the phone back to Usagi.  
  
Usagi, who was flattered that Chibi-Usa thought of her as 'nice & pretty', was glad that Chibi-Usa's father couldn't see her turning a shade of pink.  
  
"Hello, Usagi here. You need my address so here it is," she said thinking ahead of Mamoru. He jotted it down quickly and said their good-byes.  
  
Usagi Tsukino. Rabbit of the moon. How ironic. he thought and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Hanging the phone up, Usagi heard a low rumbling in the background but it wasn't from the storm. Turning around, she let out a small chuckle as Chibi- Usa placed her hands on her stomach looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, please," responded Chibi-Usa giggling a bit.  
  
"All righty then," Usagi said and looked into the refrigerator.  
  
"How's about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"  
  
"Oh yes please, my favorite," Chibi-Usa exclaimed grinning. Usagi smiled and said, "Mine too." Chibi-Usa beamed with the delight of a three-year- old.  
  
Usagi handed Chibi-Usa the diagonally cut B.P & J. sandwich and a glass of milk. She made herself one also and sat down across the table from Chibi- Usa who was slowly enjoying her meal. The rain had become tranquil lightly falling down to earth. Watching the rain drizzle down the window, Usagi's mind began to wonder back to a time that seemed like eons away...  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~~ 7 Years ago... ~~~~~~~@  
  
The rain drizzled down the small window that over looked the backyard. Sitting inside the kitchen were two siblings eating a plateful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Their giggles echoed through the house, which was unusual for the residence since mostly all they heard was arguing.  
  
A woman with long wavy blue hair walked into the room setting the laundry basket on the floor near the counter at which the siblings sat.  
  
"Don't forget to put away you clothes before we go to Aunt Marie's tonight," Ikuko reminded them both.  
  
"Mom, is it all right if I stay home tonight? I don't feel good," said 14 year old Usagi who's long blond hair was fashioned into two odango on the sides of her head.  
  
The 11-year-old boy with sandy brown hair, snickered from the other side of the table because he knew exactly why his sister didn't want to go. Usagi kicked Shingo from under the table and he shut up.  
  
"Please Mom? Just this once. We go to see Aunt Marie all the time. Besides, her kids are too bratty and this is will save me the headache if I don't go." Her eyes shined with hope but she didn't need much since Ikuko decided that she could stay.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue at her younger brother and Shingo rolled his eyes.  
  
"So does that mean I can stay?" asked Shingo.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww mom come on. You let Usagi stay," he commented.  
  
"You went to a over to Mika's house last time we went so this time you're going," Ikuko said giving him a slightly stern look that said 'you're not getting our of this one'.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Kenji, their father, called from the living room.  
  
"Yes, we're coming," Ikuko answered back.  
  
******Usagi waved from the porch watching them drive off. She went inside and really did not feel good. Turning on the TV, she lied down on the sofa. The next thing she knew she was being woken up by the sound of the doorbell a few hours later.  
  
Two police officers were at the door when Usagi went to open it. She stared at them and asked them what they wanted, which, later on, was something she did not want to know.  
  
"We've sorry ma'am," one of the officers in blue started, "But-"  
  
@~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~@  
  
'Buzzzz!'  
  
Usagi shook herself out of her revive back to reality. Glancing at Chibi- Usa, she was almost done with her sandwich and needed to be cleaned up.  
  
'Buzzz!'  
  
She slowly walked to the intercom and pressed the 'talk' button.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi," said a deep voice, "Mamoru Chibi. I'm here to get Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Come right up," Usagi said and pressed the button for him to enter the building.  
  
A few moments later, Usagi opened the door to find a tall, gorgeous man with deep blue eyes who looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. She let him in and tried to stop staring and hoping she wasn't drooling or anything along those lines.  
  
When Mamoru walked in he noticed how beautiful she was with her long blond hair with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"Daddy!" shrieked a blob of pink running bare foot into Mamoru's arms who hugged her graciously.  
  
"I was so worried about you Chibi-Usa. Promise me you won't ever go off by yourself ever again okay?" Mamoru pleaded looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Good," Mamoru said sighing with relief to have his little girl again. He turned to Usagi who was smiling at the scene before.  
  
"It's very rare that fathers love their kids as much as you do. She's very lucky to have you as her father," Usagi reflected smiling warmly.  
  
"Well I'm glad that she found someone like you to take care of her in my absence," he commented smiling also.  
  
With Chibi-Usa still in his arms, he looked at her and said, "You were right Chibi-Usa, she is nice and pretty."  
  
"I told ya so daddy."  
  
Usagi turned a small shade of pink, this time there was no phone hiding it.  
  
"How about we get you cleaned up first before you go Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked reaching her arms out to her.  
  
"Okies," she said agreed being scooped into Usagi's arms off to the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru looked around the apartment and noted her love of moons and stars. She has a half-moon clock and lamp, a rug in the shape of moon and star, on her desk were pictures in varies moon and star frames, and even her pens and pencils had moons & stars on them. This was a lot for a man to notice in a few minutes.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru heard the door handle open and spun around just in time to see Desiree barged in. She had her cigarette in one hand along with a ring of keys. Mamoru wasn't too sure if the woman belonged there or not but knew the answer as soon as Usagi and Chibi-Usa came back into the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here uninvited," Usagi spat out.  
  
"Checking to see if you were gone but I guess not since you're having a little party here with Mr. Chiba," Desiree smirked.  
  
Mamoru looked shocked and wondered how in the world she knew his name. So, he asked of course.  
  
"Why Mr. Chiba, I'm the new secretary on your floor. I start on Monday so look out for me kay." Desiree winked and made a purring sound.  
  
Mamoru made a disgusted face at this...woman...and wondered if she was really working for IC. He hoped not.  
  
"I believe you're done here so you can leave now," Usagi said pointing to the door making a face.  
  
"And don't let it hit you on the way out because you know that can cause major brain damage," Usagi said calmly wanting to add more but decided not to.  
  
"I wouldn't try to be such a smartass little girl because who is going to be living here as of 8 p.m. tonight? ME." Desiree had a look of triumph on face as she walked out the door.  
  
Usagi cursed under her breath as she shut the door.  
  
"Wonderful," Usagi said sarcastically throwing a hand up in the air and bring it down on her forehead.  
  
"I don't like her," Chibi-Usa said shaking her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry she came barging in like that," Usagi said looking at then both.  
  
"No, you're not to one that needs to say sorry," Mamoru said. "She does."  
  
Usagi nodded and looked around the apartment sighing.  
  
"Well I had better pack. There is no way I can get all this ready before 8. I don't even have a place to go and all my friends are out of town. Oy, why me?" and started to pick up a few things.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru had an idea.  
  
"How about you come stay with us? For the time being I mean until you can find a place of your own," he suggested.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't want to impose-" she said Mamoru cutting her off.  
  
"I'm not taking a no for an answer," he said grinning. "It's the least I can do. After all, you did take care of Chibi-Usa and I have to repay you and I can't think of anything better at the moment but this. Please say you'll come and stay I with us?"  
  
Chibi-Usa hugged onto Usagi's legs and in a cute little voice said, "Pwee Miss Usagi?"  
  
She looked down at the girl with her puppy dog face that was hard to resist.  
  
"Now how can I say no to that," she asked smiling.  
  
"That's just the thing," Mamoru said smiling, "You can't."  
  
"Yay!" Chibi-Usa shouted jumping up and down. "Wait until I tell my friends!"  
  
And what am I going to tell me friends? she asked herself bewildered.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~33333  
  
Woohoo! I got it all done in one night. It is now 1:30 am and so proud of myself for writing such a long chapter. Perhaps this can make up for the late updating. ^.^""" Thank you to those of you who have R & R and hopefully no one will kill me after this. -_-' I have exams next week so I don't think I can get the next chapter out until week after next. ~.~  
  
*If you like action/adventure/drama sailor moon fanfics go and read Queen Maetel's "Celestial Guardianship" which is now finished. She is now working on the Prequel/Sequel. Go read it! ^.^ 


	4. Moving

1 Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13 (language)  
  
Email: JCKat04@yahoo.com or RoseHeart625@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I.Don't.Own.Sailor.Moon. Simple as that. Muah! ^.^  
  
Author Notes: I was so amazed at all the reviews I got. It gave me that WAFF. ^.^" Thank you to all of you who are reading my story, yes, YOU the one who is staring at the monitor right now. Yah! Tehehe! On with the chapter 4!  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Usagi stared in amazement as she got out of the car at the huge brick house before her. Rose bushes lined the side of the house to what looked like a garden from where she was standing. In the middle of the curved driveway, there was a beautiful fountain with child angels dancing among the center. Before Usagi got to observe anymore of the outer residence, Chibi-Usa grabbed her left hand.  
  
"Come on Usagi," she shrieked excitedly pulling her towards the front door, "Come and see my room!"  
  
Usagi glanced at Mamoru to see if it was all right if she went ahead. Mamoru just smiled and said, "Go on. I'll see that your belongings get inside."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Chiba." Usagi said and noticed how handsome he looked when he smiled.  
  
"Please, call me Mamoru."  
  
"Okay," she replied smiling a bit.  
  
Snap out of it girl! her mind cried. She pushed the thoughts aside as Chibi-Usa eagerly dragged her inside.  
  
Mamoru was left standing alone with the exception of the movers who started to carry the boxes inside. They had packed up Usagi's apartment and hauled everything into a moving van in less than 7 hours. In the time between, Chibi-Usa grew very fond of Usagi, which was not very surprising to Mamoru. He saw how kind and gentle she was with Chibi-Usa and how courteous she was towards him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
~A Few Hours Ago...~  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled at her new friend, who was also laughing, at the mess they made trying to pack up her room. Clothes, shoes, papers, pictures, and somehow a dishrag were scattered about her small room. On the bed was even more clothes and chaos on top of that.  
  
Unaware to them, Mamoru was standing in the doorway watching them from behind. A smile played on his lips at the petite blond who's hair was in a loose ponytail picking up a picture frame, along with the pink headed girl who was still wearing Usagi's shirt.  
  
Suddenly the blond stopped laughing when she glanced at the picture in her hand. Chibi-Usa scooted closer and peered over Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Who that?" Chibi-Usa asked pointing at the smiling woman with wavy blue hair standing next to a man with his arm around her. Standing in front of the couple were two teenagers, a blond headed girl about 14 and a brown headed boy near 11.  
  
Usagi lightly traced a finger over the smooth glass and softly said, "My mother."  
  
"She is pretty," Chibi complimented. She then one by one she pointed to the 3 other people in the photograph.  
  
"Is he your Daddy?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "Is he as nice as my daddy is?" she continued.  
  
Nodding again, she said yes. A deep sadness settled into her facial expression as Usagi tilted her head to the side as if she were a little girl again. Before Chibi-Usa could ask any more questions, Mamoru stepped into the room clearing his throat.  
  
"The movers are here," He said and then turned to his daughter. "Chibi-Usa, why don't you go and see if you clothes are dry yet? If they are then change into them, alright?" said Mamoru.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chibi-Usa got up and ran towards the kitchen.  
  
Usagi quickly got up and gave Mamoru a short nod to his previous question. She smiled lightly as she picked up a box.  
  
"Here, let me help you with these," Mamoru offered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They silently headed towards the ground floor where the moving van awaited them.  
  
~Two Hours Later...~  
  
Everything was packed and ready to go. All that there was left to do was drop off the key. Usagi took one last look around the apartment before shutting the door and locking it.  
  
Mamoru and Chibi-Usa were waiting in the lobby for her when she came down.  
  
"Ready?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Guess so," replied Usagi as she handed the key to the man at the front desk.  
  
From the corner of her eye she though she saw red hair. Suddenly, the woman owning the red hair came into view grabbing the keys from the man at the desk.  
  
"I'll take these thank you," Desiree scoffed glancing at Usagi ever so sweetly. She just rolled her eyes started towards the exit.  
  
"What, no good-bye?"  
  
Usagi acted as though she didn't hear Desiree as she walked out of the door along with Mamoru and Chibi-Usa.  
  
Once they were settled into Mamoru's black Porsh, Usagi had calmed down some. She let out a long sigh causing Mamoru to look over at her. He took a few seconds to gaze at what seemed like, her perfect profile. With her blond hair spilling over her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes, she was the most beautiful person he's ever met, inside and out. But at the moment, Usagi was feeling like the lowest person on earth. A melancholy expression appeared on her face.  
  
Mamoru gently placed a hand on Usagi's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry about your situation."  
  
Usagi looked up from the window into his dark blue eyes.  
  
"And I want you to know that you are welcomed to stay as long as you need to. We would love to have you." Mamoru smiled sincerely taking his hand off her arm.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said with a soft smile. Her eyes shifted to the area where his hand was and wished it were still there.  
  
Usagi turned her head towards the window to watch the objects that passed by with the same expression on her face as before. Mamoru knew that deep inside, a great sadness exist inside of her.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Excuse me sir, where do you want this?"  
  
"Wha...?" Mamoru blinked and turned to the man standing beside him as he repeated the question.  
  
"Oh," said Mamoru coming back to life. "Upstairs, 2nd bedroom on the left."  
  
He looked at the boxes at his feet and picked one up labeled 'fragile' and took it inside.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"...And this is Mr. Bubbles, Mrs. Teapots, and Magi," Chibi-Usa said pointing at each stuffed animals to Usagi who was seated on the bed.  
  
They were up in Chibi-Usa room, which was decorated with red & white tiny hearts against the pastel pink wall. The whole room matched from the canopy bed to the curtains. The beautiful colors of the setting sun shone through the window giving the room a light glow.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Usagi picking up another stuffed animal lying on Chibi-Usa's bed.  
  
"This is my Diana," she replied referring to the small gray cat with a crescent moon on its forehead and a pink bow tied around it's neck.  
  
"Daddy gave her to me for my last birthday," Chibi-Usa said proudly.  
  
"How cute," Usagi remarked placing the stuffed cat back on the bed. She looked around the bedroom once more noticing how clean and neat it was for a 3-year-old. Heck, she was 22 and her room certainly wasn't that clean.  
  
Usagi saw the movers through the doorway bringing the last of her stuff into the room across the hall.  
  
"I had better go and unpack," Usagi said getting up.  
  
"Want some help?" Chibi-Usa offered excitedly.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Usagi smiling.  
  
Chibi-Usa followed her across the hall into the plain white room with a bed frame placed in the middle with a few boxes lined up against the wall.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the huge walk-in closet next to the bathroom. It looked bigger than her whole bedroom at her old place. Heck the whole room looked bigger then her old apartment! Usagi could probably fit all her stuff in there and then some.  
  
"Here's the last of it," Mamoru announced entering the room with the 'fragile' box.  
  
"You like it?" he asked unsure of the expression on her face.  
  
"Are you kidding? This place is huge," Usagi said sounding like a little girl again.  
  
Mamoru chuckled setting the box down next to the rest of the stuff.  
  
"So is that a yes?" he said grinning.  
  
More like a hell yeah Usagi thought to herself but said, "Yes, it is. It will be better if I added some color to it. As long as you're okay with it."  
  
"It's fine by me," Mamoru said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait," Usagi called out and walked up to him.  
  
"I want to thank you, again," she said lowering her voice looking up at him.  
  
"Of course," Mamoru said softly only a few inches away from her.  
  
She smells like cherry-blossoms...  
  
He smells like roses...  
  
Their thoughts criss-crossed unknown to the other.  
  
A small giggle interrupted their trace.  
  
Both heads turned and looked at Chibi-Usa who placed a hand over her mouth still giggling.  
  
Suddenly, a small blush rose in Usagi's cheeks when she realized how close they were. Mamoru too, has noticed taking a small step back scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled," he said clearing his throat unsteadily.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said slowly, nodding a bit looking around trying to recover from the previous encounter.  
  
"Yeah..."Mamoru repeated and then straightened up. "Come along Chibi- Usa. I believe it's time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Aww, do I have to?" Chibi-Usa asked knowing the answer.  
  
Mamoru nodded putting his hand out to her as she took it.  
  
"Goodnight Miss Usagi," bided Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Night."  
  
As Mamoru was shutting the door he said, "Sleep well."  
  
"You too."  
  
He lingered here a few moments more before finally shut the door.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself and stood there a few seconds longer recalling his handsome smile and ebony hair. Then she pinched herself. Usagi let out a small yelp wincing a bit. She didn't realize she could pinch that hard.  
  
"My God girl get a hold of your self," Usagi spoke out loud to white walls.  
  
"I'm acting like a stupid girl back in high school that has stupid crush! Argh!" she shouted hitting herself in the head. Usagi walked to the bathroom with her hand still on her forehead with her eyes squinted and shut the door. She reopened and came out in the same disposition feeling a bit silly walking to a suitcase. Usagi opened it and removed the first thing she saw sleep-able in and strided back to the bathroom. A huge groan was heard from behind the door. Maybe because this time she forgot her toothbrush. ~.~"  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
The Next Morning  
  
The early sun shone through the curtain-less window, straight onto the petite face of a young woman who slept peacefully in her bed. Usagi slowly opens her eyes, the sunlight blinding her a bit. When her eyes came to, she looked around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes landed on the boxes stacked against the wall and remembered where she was.  
  
Usagi sat up stretching her rested limbs out. She decided to take a shower before going down stairs to check things out.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
The coffeepot always had fresh coffee. For the master of the house had become addicted to it from the late night's work. Therefore, whenever you entered the kitchen, you had a feeling of being in a café.  
  
Mamoru was seated at the head of the table, reading the newspaper and occasionally taking a sip of his black coffee whenever he flipped a page. To his right, sat Chibi-Usa who was eating a bowl of Cheerios, humming another one of her little songs adding a word or two in between spoonfuls. (AN: Don't EVER give a 3 yr. old cereal that is nothing but sugar early in the morning. -_-' Heed this advice I give you. I speak from experience. . )  
  
"Good morning Miss Usagi!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," Usagi replied. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with soft curls trailing on either side. She was dressed in jeans and a causal light blue shirt matching her eyes.  
  
Mamoru lowered his paper down as Usagi was taking the seat to his left, across from Chibi-Usa. He gawked was a moment before saying 'good morning'.  
  
"Sleep well last night?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, very well," Usagi responded nodding.  
  
"There's some coffee on the counter if you'd like some," Mamoru reported.  
  
Usagi got up and made herself a cup, then sat back down again.  
  
"May I see the classifieds page when you're done?" she asked.  
  
"Sure it's right here," Mamoru said handing her a section of the newspaper.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Usagi opened it up as Mamoru inquired, "What kind of job are you looking for? Maybe I could help."  
  
"Well," Usagi started, "not anything in particular. Just something that's not too complicated. It doesn't have to be permanent. Just for the time being so I could find enough cash to rent out an apartment. Then I could look for something else."  
  
"Hmm..." Mamoru thought for a moment when something came to him.  
  
"Have you ever thought of taking care of kids?" he questioned.  
  
"Actually, " said Usagi skimming the page in front of her, "I saw this ad in the paper yesterday for a nanny. I was hoping to try to find it again and maybe try for it."  
  
Mamoru smirked a bit and started to say something but she interrupted him.  
  
"Ah ha!" Usagi cried. "Here it is!" she said beginning to read it out loud.  
  
"Wanted, a full time nanny for 3 year old. Full sized bed-"  
  
"Room and bath with no rent. Call 560-6789 for info," Mamoru finished for her.  
  
"Exactly! Now all I need to do is..." she paused as it suddenly sank in. Usagi turned her head to look at him with her mouth half-opened in astonishment.  
  
"You're...you-uh...," the words were stuck.  
  
"Hello, I'm Chiba Mamoru," he amused holding his hand out.  
  
"I hear you're applying for the job as nanny for my daughter, Chibi-Usa," he amused some more motioning with the other hand to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Tsukino," he said shaking her hand now. "I looked into your references yesterday and they look great. You've got the job."  
  
Mamoru grinned at the shock look on Usagi's face.  
  
"I-I-um..."  
  
Usagi cleared her throat and tried again smiling.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Chiba. I appreciate this very much, sir. I will not let you down, sir," Usagi said shaking his hand with might.  
  
They both started to laugh at their formal conversation as Chibi-Usa, who didn't quite understand the conversation asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie, "Mamoru said calming down. "Except, Miss Usagi here is now your nanny."  
  
"Really?" asked Chibi-Usa her eyes brightening.  
  
"Yep, that's right," answered Usagi getting up from around the table. "I'm going to be your nanny!"  
  
Chibi-Usa shrieked throwing her arms around Usagi. Then, Usagi hugged Mamoru, surprising him.  
  
"Thank you so much. You have been so wonderful to me. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Mamoru awkwardly returned the hug at first but then warmed up.  
  
"No, thank you. You have saved me time and effort by not making me go out and look for someone. So, Thank YOU."  
  
Usagi smiled letting go of him.  
  
"So, when we I start, Boss?" she said using the word.  
  
"Tomorrow," Mamoru replied. "7 am sharp," he said playfully.  
  
"Tomorrow it is!"  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled as a thought stuck her small, but intelligent mind as she watched her father and her new nanny laughing together.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~3333  
  
End of Chapter 4!  
  
I worked on this a little bit each night last night that I could squeeze in between studying. ^.^ Email me! JCKat04@yahoo.com 


	5. Airport Fun & Lunch

1 Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13 (language)  
  
Email: JCKat04@yahoo.com or RoseHeart625@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: sighs with her voice dragging Sailor Moon does not, I repeat does not, belong to moi. Tehe. Oh yeah, the song in here doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Belle Perez.  
  
Author Notes: I can finally type up chapter 5 now! All last week I had a tennis match to go to and didn't get home til realllllly late. =( And I had a case of writer's block so...I'm really sorry. huggles the ppl reading her story. o.o''' sweatdrops okay... I got a lil too excited there. -_-' On with Chapter 5!  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Opening one of the boxes, Usagi surveyed her new bedroom. Even through the room was plain white, the detailed doors and high ceiling caught her attention. Looking more closely now, she saw an intricate design on rose buds entwined together with hearts peeking through the vines. Usagi stared in awe touching the top of the glass doors that opened up to the balcony. Beyond the doors revealed the most beautiful rose garden Usagi had ever seen, even if she was just staring from above. She made a mental note to go out there when she had the chance.  
  
Usagi jumped a bit as a ringing went through the silent room.  
  
"It's just the phone," she told herself laughing picking up her cell.  
  
"Hello, Tsukino Usagi here."  
  
"Hello, Hino Rei here, you know, your friend," Rei mocked playfully.  
  
"Ha ha," Usagi uttered sitting down on the bed. "I thought you were already on the plane to the Paris," she inquired remembering that Rei had said she was going to visit Yuuichirou who was on a rock tour.  
  
"Well I thought I was too but my flight was canceled because it's snowing there. It would snow when I finally get a chance to visit Yuuichirou," Rei grumbled into the phone.  
  
"So why are you calling me about it?" Usagi joked. Out of all her friends, she was the only one that didn't have a boyfriend, engaged, or married. She was the butt of their jokes when it came up. Usagi thought it was funny too so she didn't mind.  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Usagi laughed at the young priestess's sarcasm.  
  
"I need a ride from the airport back home. Can you please come and pick me up if you're not busy? I would take a cab but I realized I left my purse at the temple for some odd reason," Rei said hoping that Usagi wasn't busy. Ami was on a medical convention with her husband, Urawa Ryo, Makoto was working, and Minako couldn't be reached. That girl was always out somewhere or another.  
  
"Of course I will," Usagi agreed. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"Thanks Usagi. You're a life saver."  
  
"Now I could have told you that," Usagi snickered pressing the 'end' button before Rei got the chance to say anything else. She grabbed a pullover and her keys going out the bedroom door.  
  
Usagi didn't get too far after that for she collided with pink hair.  
  
"Oof," cried Chibi-Usa, giggling at the same time.  
  
"You okay?" Usagi asked helping her up.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Where are you going," Chibi-Usa asked pointing to Usagi's hand with the sweater and keys.  
  
"I'm fixing to go and pick up a friend of mine from the airport." She paused. "Would you like to come along?"  
  
"Really? Can I?" Chibi-Usa shrieked lightly.  
  
"Sure," she replied nodding. "Ask your dad first okay?"  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded taking off towards Mamoru's study with Usagi following in suit. Walking in, all they saw was a landfilled desk, literally.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Mhm?" said the stack of papers moving.  
  
A small grin spread itself across Usagi's face as Mamoru's head peaked out from behind the heap of files. Mamoru had a pencil stuck behind one ear, a pen in his mouth, his glasses on his head, and a highlighter in his left hand. Somehow, Usagi managed to suppress a laugh.  
  
"May I go with Miss Usagi today?" Chibi-Usa asked appearing next to the chair.  
  
Mamoru looked up at Usagi for clarification.  
  
"A friend of mine is at the airport and needs a ride. Is it okay with you if I take Chibi-Usa with me? She won't be a bother, don't worry."  
  
"Well, all right,' Mamoru granted. "I have a lot of work to do around here so it would be good if someone could take her out today."  
  
"Thank you Daddy!" Chibi-Usa beamed and hugged him tight.  
  
"We'll be back sometime this afternoon," Usagi announced as they went out the door.  
  
Mamoru watched them leave and then turned back to his desk. The mountain of papers seemed to have gotten higher in the last 3 minutes.  
  
This is going to be a long day...  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"Seat belts, please," Usagi said buckling her own. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Let's get rolling!"  
  
Usagi pulled out of the driveway heading towards Tokyo International Airport. She fiddled with the radio for a bit and found a good song to listen to. An up beat tempo filled with car.  
  
Hello world  
  
This is me  
  
Life should be  
  
Fun for everyone  
  
Every now and then  
  
I'm insecure  
  
Let me show you life  
  
Can be so pure  
  
Seize the day  
  
Wear a big happy smile  
  
On your face  
  
In every life  
  
A little rain will fall  
  
That won't change  
  
My attitude at all  
  
You are you  
  
I am me  
  
We'll be free  
  
Chibi-Usa giggled slightly as Usagi sang along with chorus. Usagi laughed when she looked over at her.  
  
"You sing pretty," commented Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi replied blushing a bit. She looked over at her and wondered something. Getting brave she asked her question.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, what happened to your mom?"  
  
Chibi-Usa scrunched her face up a bit as if she were thinking. After a short silence, with the exception of the music in the background, she gave Usagi an answer.  
  
"Daddy say I don't got a mommy. He said the stork dropped me off one day!" Chibi-Usa grinned in her toddler way.  
  
Usagi pondered over this wondering what she meant. Many questions ran through her mind but she knew that a three-year-old could not answer. She couldn't dismiss the thoughts so she changed the subject to something else. But still she wondered...  
  
@~~~~~~~3333  
  
"Konnichi wa!"  
  
"Bonjour!"  
  
"Hola!"  
  
"Gutentag!"  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Greetings of different nationalities echoed off the walls of the front lobby of Tokyo International. In the mist of it all stood a raven- haired young woman with her arms crossed not looking too pleased. Every so often she would check her wristwatch and look toward the doors.  
  
Rei Hino stood impatiently with a bag at her feet waiting for Usagi. She sighed half-heartedly watching people of all ages, sizes, and ethnicity pass by her. Laughing, chattering, screaming, hugging, and even kissing these people were around her.  
  
Rei sat down on a bench for her legs were getting sore. She fiddled around with a gorgeous 24k-diamond ring on her left hand unconsciously. Smiling, Rei remembered the night before Yuuichirou left for the rock tour group 2 months ago.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
They were sitting in the park in a secluded area with candles lit that gave the atmosphere that romantic feeling. Surrounding them were fallen leaves of autumn giving the place a colorful look. Wrapped up in a blanket and in each other's arms, Rei and Yuuichirou were the happiest people on earth.  
  
Yuuichirou kissed Rei playfully on the nose making her giggle like a love- struck girl all over again. They talked about everything and anything that crossed their mind. They talked about the first time they met, which at the time Rei disliked him so much, when he showed up on the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. But, as time passed, she grew fond of him and before she knew it they were dating for 4 years. Rei loved every minute being with him. She surprised their friends as being one of the firsts to fall in love.  
  
As they were gathering their belonging together, Yuuichirou grabbed Rei's arm and she dropped everything in her hand as he led her over to a bench. He knelt down in front of her taking both her hands in his caressing them gently. Yuuichirou took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
"Rei Hino, I have loved you since the first time I met you even through you didn't feel the same way about me."  
  
A smile was brought out from then both.  
  
"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that you feel the same. I guess what I'm trying to say, or rather ask is," he paused for a moment releasing one hand from hers reaching into his pocket. "Rei Hino, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes," she whispered gently into his ear, "I will gladly marry you."  
  
And with that they finished the rest of their date back at the house.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa burst through the automatic doors and found Rei sitting on the bench with a happy-go-lucky look on her face and a hand on her stomach. Usagi grinned and went over to Rei to get out of her daydream with Chibi-Usa tagging along.  
  
Tap, tap  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Whoops..."  
  
"Odango Atama!!!"  
  
Cringe  
  
Rei leaned back on the bench as Usagi apologized with a smirk on her face. Everyone around them had turned their attention to the two bickering girls and then turned away.  
  
"Usagi, you could have given me a heart attack!" yelled Rei standing up.  
  
"That's true," said Usagi, "Then I wouldn't have anybody else to scare." She smiled and gave Rei a hug as she hugged back. Glancing over Usagi's shoulder, she noticed the little pink haired girl.  
  
"Whoa there Odango Atama," Rei said kneeling down to Chibi-Usa's level. "I don't see you for a day and you already have a kid. What's your name?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa," she answered curtseying a bit.  
  
"Wow, nice kid. What are you doing with Usagi over there?" Rei grinned and looked at Usagi who gave her a 'ha-ha not funny' look.  
  
"But seriously, what are you doing here with her?" Rei asked not looking at Usagi.  
  
"Daddy said it was okay if Miss Usagi took me to see her friend. Are you that friend?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Yep, unfortunately so," Rei nodded amusing herself.  
  
"Hey now," said Usagi, "Chibi-Usa and I can just go if you don't need a ride..." She grinned.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll quit. But it's so easy to crack on you Odango Atama," Rei grinned.  
  
Suddenly one of their stomachs growled and then another one followed. Usagi and Chibi-Usa looked at each other and started cracking up along with Rei.  
  
"Looks like your stomachs are trying to say something," said Rei. "How about I take you guys out to eat. I haven't had lunch so...my treat."  
  
"Hey I never pass up free food," Usagi said.  
  
"We know."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They walked out of the airport, got into the Usagi's car, and headed out to find some place to eat.  
  
The three drove up to a casual restaurant named 'The Ronso Buffet', a place where Makoto worked as the head chef. They had to wait to be seated since people from all over Tokyo came to eat just to get a taste of Makoto's fabulous cooking. Rumor had it she was about to open up her own restaurant.  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Chibi-Usa were finally seated at a booth near the kitchen where a waiter took their orders and a request to see Ms. Kino. The waiter was about to protest but then Makoto suddenly came out from behind the swinging doors.  
  
"Hey!" greeted Makoto with hug. "What are you guys doing here? And who's that little girl with you'll?"  
  
"Well," begin Usagi, "We were hungry and Rei decided to treat us to lunch so we decided to come here. And this," she motioned towards Chibi-Usa, "Is Chibi-Usa, my boss's daughter." Usagi kinda laughed at the expressions on Makoto's and Rei's faces.  
  
"I'll explain later. But for right now, how about some lunch!"  
  
Forty minutes later, Usagi, Rei, Chibi-Usa, and Makoto, who decided to take her break, finished their lunch.  
  
"This is delicious Makoto!"  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
"Thank guys. By the way, it's on the house," Makoto said.  
  
"Thanks girlie!" complimented Rei.  
  
"Mm, Usagi, you said you were going to tell us about her?" Makoto said gesturing to Chibi-Usa who had fallen asleep with her head in Usagi's lap. After all, kids do take naps.  
  
"Oh yeah," begin Usagi, "Chibi-Usa is Chiba Mamoru's daughter, my new boss. I'm her nanny." Seeing the confused look on both their faces she continued.  
  
"Saturday morning, the bit-..excuse me, Desiree came and told me that I had to be out of there by that evening or else. Well I went to the park to cool off and I was looking through the ads when I saw a job for a nanny. But then the paper blew away and all, then Chibi-Usa came up to me cause she was lost and..." Usagi continued on telling them the rest of story to up this morning.  
  
"...so that's that," she finished.  
  
"Dang girl," remarked Mako, "You sure that all happened in one weekend?"  
  
"Yep, pretty sure."  
  
Rei had a strange look on her face as if she were trying to remember something.  
  
"You said Chiba Mamoru, right?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes..," Usagi said nodding slowly.  
  
"Do you recall a Chiba Mamoru in high school? I think we were freshmen and he was a senior," Rei reminisced. Both Usagi and Makoto were trying to remembering but came up with nothing.  
  
"He was in one of my elective classes...French, I think." Rei was trying to figure it out when it finally hit her. "Yeah he was, I remember now! He was in there to get an extra credit because he just want to or something. Actually come to think of it, he never really talked to anyone but this guy named Motoki or something," Rei said shrugging.  
  
"Hey, isn't Minako dating a guy named Motoki? Furuhata Motoki, I think," asked Makoto.  
  
"You know what," said Usagi, "That would make this story even weirder if that were true too." The others nodded in agreement. They were silent for a ten seconds.  
  
"Well," Makoto said getting up, "I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you guys later. Be sure to fill me in on all this." she made varies circles in the air with her hand. Then she went back into the kitchen.  
  
"This is very interesting...," commented Usagi with her lips together nodding slowly.  
  
"Very..." agreed Rei.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better get her back," Usagi said picking up Chibi-Usa who was starting to wake up. "Let me drop her and I'll take you back to your place."  
  
"Fine by me. Besides I wanna met this guy. You never know, he might just be the same person I knew in high school," said Rei shrugging.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~333333  
  
OMG!! I actually finished a chapter! Yes, I am working on Chapter 6 as we speak. I hope to get it out soon. Thank you to those who have waited so patiently for this chapter. I'm slacking I know. . R & R as always! 


	6. Dinner

Title: The Nanny  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
Author: RoseHeart  
  
Rated: PG-PG-13 (language)  
  
Email: JCKat04@yahoo.com or RoseHeart625@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (If I did, do u honestly think that you could read this for free? Lol j/k) ^.~*  
  
~*Author Notes*~  
  
Not much here this time. Thank you's at the bottom. On with Chapter 6!  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
Putting the last of the papers into his briefcase, Mamoru was finally caught up with all his work and then some. Gathering up his empty coffee mugs to take to the kitchen, he heard someone knocking on his front door. Well, more like demolish his front door.  
  
"Mamoru! Where are ya man?" boomed a loud voice from down the hall.  
  
"In the kitchen Motoki," Mamoru yelled back.  
  
A tall man with shady blond hair appeared in the doorway carrying a bag of groceries. After setting down the bag, Furuhata Motoki began opening up a few cabinets.  
  
"Err...what are you doing Motoki?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
"Looking for some pots and pans," he answered not turning around.  
  
"And why are you looking for these items?" Mamoru asked slowly from the sink.  
  
"I'm making you and Chibi-Usa dinner tonight."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow and suddenly appeared beside Motoki.  
  
"And why are you making us dinner?"  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to cook for my best friend and his wonderful & adorable daughter?" Motoki turned around and grinned at Mamoru.  
  
"Well when you make it sounds like that... It makes me want to know the catch."  
  
"Heh..." Motoki uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck setting a bottle of wine on the counter.  
  
"Well you see...umm...you remember that girl I'm dating, Minako Aino?"  
  
"Yeah..." Mamoru nodded slowly, puzzled.  
  
"Well you see...IinvitedheroverfordinneratmyplacebutIdidntwanttoinvitehertomyplacesoIs aid-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait a minute," Mamoru interrupted, "Back up for one second and try that again."  
  
"Okay," Motoki said taking a deep breath. "I invite Minako over for dinner at my place and I totally forgot until an hour ago when she called. My place is a humongous mess that I know will not and could not be cleaned by the time we were suppose to have dinner... much less after I cleaned it to make dinner."  
  
"Uh huh, continue," Mamoru said rather amused at the situation.  
  
"And I, um, panicked so I...," he paused for a minute and then continued quickly, "Gave her your address because your place is so much better then mine and I really like her and I really wanted to impress her and I hope you don't mind." Motoki rapidly spoke and cringed at his last words.  
  
"Well...I don't see why not."  
  
"Thanks man!"  
  
Motoki gave him a 'brotherly' hug and started going through Mamoru's kitchen once again.  
  
"But hey, you have to tell her the truth when she comes in. Don't lie to the girl if you like her that much. It never works and doesn't impress her. Alright?" Mamoru warned giving him a stern look.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'll tell her as soon as she comes in. Since when did you become an expert in the dating department?" Motoki snickered.  
  
"Ever since I've had to save your butt so those times in high school and college," remarked Mamoru grinning brightly at the shock look on Motoki's face.  
  
"Ha.Ha."  
  
@~~~~~~~333 One Hour Later...  
  
Crash!  
  
Spat!  
  
Ding!  
  
"MOTOKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYY!!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath about favors, friends, and cooking. Opening his eyes, Mamoru wanted to shut them again. On the counter were various containers opened and spilled. Across the floor was a mixture of flour, eggshells, and maybe something that was once an apple. How it got there, we shall never know. Mamoru glanced at his once white stove to survey the destruction. Tomato sauce gushed from the top of a pot, Parmesan cheese was sprinkled in different areas, and a gray cloud rose from the oven door...  
  
"TURN OFF THE OVEN!" Mamoru screamed as Motoki rushed to the stove. He took out the dish and thanked his lucky stars the chicken wasn't burnt. If it was, he would have been totally screwed, because in an hour and a half, his date was arriving, a.k.a. Minako.  
  
"Chicken's done!" Motoki announced grinning at the aggravated look on Mamoru's face.  
  
"Good," he said dryly. "Now, help me clean this up!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Chibi Sir!!"  
  
Sweat drops  
  
They spent the next 20 minutes trying to clean the shambled kitchen when Usagi, Rei, and Chibi-Usa walked through the door.  
  
"What...happened...here...?" Usagi asked slowly, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Letting my best friend use my kitchen for a restaurant," Mamoru replied smirking at Motoki.  
  
"Uncle Mo!" Chibi-Usa was about to jump into his arms when she noticed his shirt, along with the rest of his clothing, stained with red sauce. She giggled and said, "Uncle Mo messy!"  
  
"Hai that I am. But you want a hug from your Uncle Motoki any ways right?" He laughed and began chasing her through the kitchen.  
  
"Hold it," commanded Mamoru. They stopped running. "We just spent 20 minutes cleaning and we still aren't done yet. Please don't knock anything over." -_-'  
  
Motoki snickered setting Chibi-Usa down. Then he turned at the two ladies under the doorway.  
  
"By the way, I'm Motoki in case you're wondering. I am so sorry if my friend here was being rude," he said introducing himself.  
  
"Ha ha. I was getting there. Besides, I don't think you want to meet him. He's a bit out there ya know so...hehe..."  
  
"Ahh but who is best friends with who," Motoki declared grinning.  
  
"Any ways," said Mamoru motioning to Usagi, "This is Usagi. Usagi, Motoki. Motoki, Usagi." They both nodded and smiled at each other. Someone nudged Usagi on the ribs.  
  
"Oof...Oh yeah...This is Rei. She just kind of followed me home and yeah." Usagi received a rather appreciative look from Rei.  
  
"Hehe!"  
  
Rei rolled her eye slightly laughing a bit.  
  
"It's nice to meet both of you but I think we have met before," Rei said.  
  
"We have...?"  
  
"Uh huh," Rei uttered. She had definitely met them before. She recognized the handsome guy with the dark ebony hair and his best friend, the blonde one with the sense of humor. She remembered that they sat on the row next to her a seat back. Damn, that class was a fun, Rei thought to herself.  
  
"I was the girl in your French I class during your senior year. I sat a row over from you two a seat up."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mamoru and Motoki said in unison.  
  
"Rei Hino, the 2nd highest grade in our class, the top one being Mr. Genius over here," Motoki darted his eyes over at Mamoru and grinned. "The girl who occasionally got hit in the head with a paper balls because you sat right behind Eric, the man of the hour."  
  
Rei wrinkled her nose and said, "Yep, I guess that's me. Usagi went there too," she added.  
  
"Really? You went to Juuban High?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. "And you," she said looking at Motoki, "Use to work in the Crown Arcade after school. I remember that cause I went there in the afternoons when I was suppose to be...never mind...heh...um..." She stopped there.  
  
Motoki heeded to Usagi closer. He recognized the same small nose, crystal blue eyes, and blonde hair. The hair...  
  
"Hey, you were the girl who wore her hair up in two bun-pigtails," he reminiscence.  
  
"Yea, that was me." Usagi laughed a bit at her old hairstyle.  
  
"That was you?" Mamoru questioned. She nodded. Next to him Motoki started busting out laughing. Mamoru turned a light shade of red as he elbowed Motoki.  
  
"What's so funny...?"  
  
Ahem "Nothing," they both responded as Motoki stifled a laugh.  
  
"Okay," said Rei, "It's nice seeing you...again, in a way. I must get going now and try to catch a flight in the morning or something."  
  
"Aww, stay for dinner why don't ya? We are having Parmesan chicken and seasoned noodles," Motoki said.  
  
"Yeah Rei stay for dinner," chirped in Usagi.  
  
"I wish I could but I can't. I must be getting back. Thanks any ways," said Rei.  
  
"All right. But I'm sorry to say that you'll be missing out on some great food!" Motoki grinned.  
  
Mamoru leaned over and whispered loudly to Rei, "Don't worry, you aren't missing a thing." He grinned and received a glaring look from Motoki.  
  
"Come on Usagi, let's get going," Rei urged.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in a bit guys."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It was nice seeing you all again," Rei called over her shoulder as they were leaving.  
  
Motoki punched Mamoru lightly in the arm when the girls where out of sight.  
  
"Uh huh," Motoki remarked clicking his tongue all suave like.  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked confused.  
  
Motoki rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked again a little louder.  
  
"Man if you're gonna act like you don't know then I won't bring it up." Motoki started laughed as he returned to cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. Mamoru shook his head and began wiping the counter once again. A pink blush threatened to rise above his cheeks. Mamoru knew exactly what Motoki was talking about but pretended like he'd forgotten.  
  
Besides, that was in high school he reminded himself. But before his mind could wonder any farther, someone was tugging on his pant leg.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Mamoru looked down haven almost forgotten Chibi-Usa was still in the kitchen for she was so quiet during the whole episode beforehand.  
  
"Daddy can I go upstairs and play with my dolly 'til Miss Usagi comes back?"  
  
"Yes, of course you can," Mamoru replied nodding. "I'll be up in 10 minutes to give you a bath."  
  
"Okie." Chibi-Usa ran upstairs intending to go to her room but went into the bathroom instead. She had a brilliant idea to help her dad out. Carefully turning on the faucet, Chibi-Usa poured in a bottle of bubble bath. She giggled scooping the foamy bubbles up to her nose. Then, she removed her clothing and got in, more like jumped in making water splash everywhere. The three-old-year was determined to give herself a bath...  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"Bye Rei!"  
  
"See ya Usagi!"  
  
Rei got out of the car and waved to Usagi who waved back. She pulled off the temple curb and headed back to what she now called home. Smiling to herself, she begin to think about that certain somebody we all know and love...  
  
The familiar dark ebony hair...  
  
The same deep sea blue eyes...  
  
Same...? Where have I...  
  
**SQUEAL! **  
  
Usagi slammed on the brakes just in time, barely missing the turtles crossing the road. Sighing in relief, she continued on her way being more attentive this time around. Even though she was trying to get him off her mind, a vivid image filled her mind.  
  
~*Flash*~ Black hair, muscular build, drinking coffee, books on counter. Books fall, picking books up, me reaching over...beautiful blue eyes staring straight into mine...  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Pulling into the driveway, the image vanished from her mind just as it came. Usagi shook her head, got out, and walked into the house. She ascended up the stairway into her room and took a hot shower. Her thoughts were still on her little 'daydream' in the car as Usagi was finishing up her shower. She put on a pair of khakis and a simple burgundy cardigan sweater. Then she brushed her hair and tied it back with an elastic and a cream colored ribbon.  
  
Usagi walked downstairs, passing Chibi-Usa's room on the way and looked in. She wasn't there. Usagi guessed that she was in the kitchen with everyone else and made her way there.  
  
Upon entering, she noticed the kitchen was now clean and polished that it shone. Usagi strolled in the dining room and saw the silverware was set on the oblong table along with two white candles on either side. The entire room was cordinated with dark green and off-white colors from the walls to the curtains, down to the tablecloth and chairs. It was, literally, simply beautiful in style.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Motoki greeted walking in with a covered dish. He was now nice and clean after taking his own shower. He was dressed in nice khaki slacks and a forest green button up shirt with his blond hair gelled back some.  
  
Usagi let out a low whistle and said, "Aren't we looking nice tonight just for dinner." She smiled, as he blushed a bit.  
  
"Well...got to look nice for my date...heh..." Motoki spluttered.  
  
"Well, I've got to give him credit," another voice joined in, "When he wants to impress someone, he goes all out," Mamoru said motioning around the room to the table. He chuckled a bit giving Motoki a high 5/handshake- type thing. (AN: You know what I'm talking about...x_x)  
  
"Great job man."  
  
"Couldn't done it with ya man."  
  
"Such a touching moment between best friends," commented Usagi grinning.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
Usagi kind of laughed at them being that they were lost for words. But then again, so was she a few moments ago when Mamoru walked into the room. She had gawked at him for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. He looked utterly handsome in his charcoal gray slacks and navy blue shirt, which complemented his eyes perfectly. Who wouldn't stop and stare at such a handsome site?  
  
An awkward but yet comfortable silence followed for what seemed like a minute. Usagi was staring into space trying not to look at Mamoru. Motoki was glancing around the dining room nodding his head a bit surveying his work. Mamoru was looking down at his fingers rubbing them back and forth. He didn't dare look up for he knew his eyes would wonder over to Usagi. He had heard her complimenting Motoki before he walked in and a small pang of jealousy hit him. But he shook it off knowing that was stupid. Besides, Motoki had Minako and he knew from listening to Motoki jabber about her all the time he was head over heels for her. But for some reason, he still felt a teensy bit jealous.  
  
His eyes betraying him, Mamoru found himself staring at Usagi. To him, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever met, inside and out. He knew this from high school from when he'd be watching her at the arcade in the afternoons. Even though she was kind, sweet, and generous, Mamoru didn't have the courage to ask her out, much less ask her name. He never got the chance either for he graduated that year and went off to college out of Tokyo. Never again did he see her until the day before, when Chibi-Usa went missing. Now here she was in his house, in his dining room, and staring back at him. Wait a minute...she was what...?  
  
That's right people...Usagi was staring back at Mamoru.  
  
"Where's Chibi-Usa? I haven't seen her since I got back." (AN: Don't you love it when I ruin the moment? -_-' *gets thwaped by a certain person who will remain unnamed* ~.~")  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru got a hold of himself before looking anymore dumber than he might have been. He also hoped that she didn't notice the pink crawling  
  
Usagi smiled and laughed slightly asking the question again.  
  
"In her room playing," Mamoru replied.  
  
"No she isn't...I just walked past there...and she wasn't in there..." Usagi said slowly.  
  
The three of them looked at each other and dashed upstairs.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" they all called out opening several doors.  
  
Usagi walked past the outer bathroom noticing that the lights were on and the water was running. Opening the door and stepping inside, her shoes were immediately surrounded by water. A bit shocked, she somehow managed to call Mamoru and Motoki over to her. They came quickly only to find the bathroom soaking wet, bubbles everywhere, and Chibi-Usa sitting in the bathtub with a bunch of her toys.  
  
"Hi Daddy, hi Uncle Mo, hi Miss Usagi!"  
  
"..." Speechless.  
  
"Usagi Renee Chiba!" Mamoru exclaimed, "What on earth are you doing?!"  
  
Chibi-Usa slouched her shoulders with her eyes downcast. "Taking a bath..." she answered quietly then continued, "I wanted to take myself a bath so you wouldn't have to do it. You were so busy and I thought I'd help you if I took one myself. I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to make a mess. I'm sorry." She bit her lip trying not to cry but a small tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
Mamoru sighed softly picking her up wrapping a towel around her. He hugged her tightly closing his eyes.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. I know you want to help but next ask me okay?"  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded sniffling a bit and said into his shirt, "Otay."  
  
"And I'm sorry too," Mamoru said holding her out at arms length. "I shouldn't have yelled and I should have been watching you more carefully than I did. I'm sorry sweetie."  
  
"S'ok daddy. I luv you."  
  
Mamoru smiled and said, "I love you too. Now, let's go get you dressed before Uncle Mo's friend get here k?" She nodded. Usagi watched them walked out of the bathroom as Motoki sighed beside her.  
  
"He's being too hard on himself again," Motoki said shaking his head. "He's a great father. Chibi-Usa is so lucky to have him as her dad. He just wasn't ready yet..."  
  
Usagi looked at Motoki questionably as he caught himself.  
  
"What...do you mean...?" she asked uncertain if she should.  
  
"Uh n-nothing," Motoki stammered.  
  
**Ding dong**  
  
"Save by the bell," he muttered under his breath. Then he announced, "My date is here!"  
  
Motoki quickly exited the bathroom to get the door. Standing there alone, Usagi wondered what he meant. He just wasn't ready yet... His words echoed in the back of her head as straighten up the bathroom as best as she could. She threw the damp towels into the hamper and left. Usagi started to make her way downstairs as Mamoru and Chibi-Usa emerged from her room.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight," Usagi complimented as Chibi-Usa twirled around in her simple flower pink dress.  
  
"Thank you!" Chibi-Usa beamed taking Usagi's hand while the other hand held Mamoru's. They looked at each other and smiled, then each looked back at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Let's go!" shrieked Chibi-Usa leading them downstairs.  
  
@~~~~~~~333  
  
"This looks great Motoki!" Minako praised grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your place looks great too! It's simple but yet elegant," Minako said nodding her head.  
  
"About that Minako..." Motoki started, "It-it's not mine. It's-"  
  
"Minako!?" a voice interrupted.  
  
They both turned and saw Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa linked together.  
  
"Usagi? Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"It's his," Motoki finished uneasily.  
  
Minako looked from Motoki to Usagi, Usagi to Mamoru, and then Mamoru to Chibi-Usa in bewilderment. She was confused as hell.  
  
"Uh...someone please explain this to me," Minako stressed and turned to look at Motoki for an explanation.  
  
Motoki sighed deeply knowing this was a bad idea from the start.  
  
"Minako, I lied and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to but...," he paused and took her hands in his trying again. "I wanted to impress you because I like you...a lot. And I panicked when you called today. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"  
  
Motoki was cut off again. This time though, it was by Minako who kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Any one told you that you talked too much?" she smiled at him thoughtfully.  
  
"All the time," Motoki replied smiling back.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked cringing a bit.  
  
"Nah. How can I be mad at the most gorgeous guy in the whole wide world who went out of his way to impress me?" They both hugged and kissed each other again.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Mamoru who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ahem," Usagi cleared her throat trying to get the lovebirds attention.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
"Other people in the room, not to mention a 3 year old," Usagi reminded them.  
  
"Err...yeah," Minako and Motoki said in unison.  
  
"Oh, by the way, what are you doing here Usagi?" Minako inquired.  
  
"Long story. But why don't I tell you while we eat? I'm starved and I can't wait to taste this. It smells delicious!"  
  
"It better taste good considering how long it took to make it and the damage to my kitchen," Mamoru added smiling sweetly.  
  
They all sat down and savored the chicken Parmesan while Usagi and Mamoru explained to them about her situation and why she was here now. While they were talking, Minako noticed how they finished up one another's sentences and how they laughed at the same thing. A devious plan formed in her head, which was starting to scare even herself.  
  
As soon as they had finished eating, Minako announced that she and Motoki were going to do the dishes.  
  
"Don't be silly," said Mamoru. "I'll do them. You guys are on a date, sort of."  
  
"Oh no no. We," Minako nudged Motoki with her elbow under the table motioning to Usagi and Mamoru across from them, "will do them. You guys go and take a walk or something."  
  
"Yeah," said Motoki catching on now to her idea, "We'll do them. This was my idea so I should clean up! As a matter of fact, Chibi-Usa would you like to help us?"  
  
"Okay!" she volunteered excitedly. Chibi-Usa did like to help after all when she could since she was only three.  
  
"Okay, then let's get moving. You two," Minako commanded pointing at Usagi & Mamoru, "be gone! Shoosh!"  
  
And with that, Usagi & Mamoru found themselves in front of the gardens considering they were practically pushed out the door.  
  
"You think they just wanted to get rid of us?" Usagi mused.  
  
"Nah...just shooshing me out of my own house," Mamoru speculated.  
  
They both laughed and started to walk around. Stopping every so often to examine a rose, they would walk around in a peaceful silence enjoying each other's company. They didn't say much but it was okay, they didn't have to.  
  
A little thought popped up in Usagi's head about what Motoki had said later during the bathroom incident. She wanted to ask him but she knew it was wrong to pry in a place in which she didn't belong. Usagi must have been thinking about for Mamoru asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, "just thinking that's all."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts then?"  
  
Usagi smiled to herself and said, "Not tonight. I'm exhausted. Besides, you would run out of pennies."  
  
"That much on your mind, eh?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
They walked back to the house in silence. Motoki and Minako were getting ready to leave so they said goodnight. Usagi trudged into her room kicking her shoes off and changing into her p.j.'s. She could faintly hear the voice of Mamoru who was reading to Chibi-Usa next to her room. She recognized the story immediately as soon as he read the first line, 'Serenity and Endymion'. It was her all time favorite legend that her mother read to her as a child.  
  
Usagi sighed softly missing her childhood when her mother was around. She fell asleep listening to the gentle voice of Mamoru reading the legend.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~333333  
  
End of chapter 6! I know I kinda rushed the end of this chapter but it's almost 3 a.m. in the morning and well...need no for explanation here. -_-'  
  
Okay! Here are a list of people I want to thank for taking the time to read and review my story so far. Makes me feel important. Lol.  
  
~ Usagi Usako Chibi  
  
~ ----- (You don't have a name I can call you by..?)  
  
~ Silver_Star  
  
~ Lady of Flame  
  
~ Moon Chick  
  
~ Cutie Blossom  
  
~ Star  
  
~ Kathy  
  
^^Thank you for all the numerous reviews you have given me!  
  
Moonrose  
  
S_Nova  
  
Samsonite  
  
tazzievic  
  
Maddy  
  
ScorpioNightShadow  
  
Michi  
  
Kymlee  
  
Mairz87  
  
b*y*h  
  
Kurisutaru  
  
Bobbin  
  
Rose  
  
azngrl188  
  
KaBunny  
  
Red Potato  
  
eternal sailor moon  
  
Miyoko5800  
  
Webby  
  
~And thank you guys for giving me a review also!  
  
~Thanks to Webby & KaBunny for reading my lil short story. ^.^  
  
~Thanks to 'My Ahn Phan' for the email. ^.^  
  
~I saved the best for last. Tehe. Mae, thanks for inspiring me to actually write something! Keep your head up and keep writing! I luv ya sis! Go and read her fics! Click on my fav. Authors 'Queen Maetel' ^.^  
  
~Even though you might not see this, thanks Niki for being there and listening to all my rants and raves. We are the same person and God decided to put us in 2 different bodies for the world couldn't handle us all at once. You will always be my twin. Luv ya sis. *burns a sock* CSI! 


End file.
